Hidden Encounter
by Haroow
Summary: Losing a wager, Nayoki must follow through with Johnathan’s condition.


Johnathan (Age: 30)

Nayoki (Age: 28)

Johnathan: "What's the problem? Having second thoughts?"

John teases.

Nayoki: "Hmph. You wish."

Nayoki takes his time to situate himself and Jonathan inside a ring of bushes and branches, covering them from any passerby along the trails in these woods. The dark night provides a natural cover for them, although the full moon provides a good source of light. Johnathan, an adventurous soul, is sitting down on the earth floor leaning against a tree waiting for the hidden village clan ninja to be done with "hiding" them.

Johnathan: "It's alright to be nervous, Nayoki. This could be your first time after all."

Nayoki: "This might be my first time, Johnathan."

Nayoki confirms. He stops manipulating the nature around them and turns back to him.

"But I don't need to be nervous about losing a bet."

Johnathan: "You lost our sparring match and you're owning up to it? Alright then. Now I'm getting antsy."

John puts a smirk on his face.

"Should I start disrobing now?"

He teases yet again.

Nayoki: "Don't make me regret this wager."

The ninja starts to disrobe while facing his back toward him, starting with his black redemption undershirt. John sees this as an invitation and begins to disrobe as well, although he doesn't have much to remove. Taking off his amethyst bandolier and long black with white clouds scarf is easy. After that, he removes his shoes but keeps on his bandages. Wraps on the body are easy to apply, but kind of tedious to remove then apply back. He leaves on his raging seas wrist wear, believing it won't get in the way. He looks back up at the ninja, who is removing his black sword demon bottomwear. His brown chinese braided hair with black ties hang to the end of his back. Nayoki is now mostly naked, expect for his black arm wrap and glove on his right arm. Guess he didn't find it necessary to take it off either. His fairly light skin seems to shine in the moonlight. John decides to stand up and takes his time reaching the ninja, his dark colored skin also shining in the moonlight. However, Nayoki sensed that John rose from his seated position.

"I assume that you're ready, then?"

Johnathan: "Well other than my pants still being on, I guess I am."

John scratch's his black buzz cut hair while keeping his pace toward Nayoki.

Nayoki: "...Good."

Nayoki kneels back down with his back still facing John, and picks up his black kitsune mask with yellow accents. He had to take off in order to remove his shirt. He puts his mask back on, then looks at John behind his shoulder.

"The mask stay on."

Johnathan: "Aw com-...Still don't want me seeing your face, huh?"

John and Nayoki known each other for awhile, about a year and a half now. Even still, Nayoki has refused to let John see his face. He came close before, but the ninja usually catches himself before it actually happens. John has just about closed the five step gap between the two, but Nayoki failed to realize that when he turned his head back.

Nayoki: "You haven't earned that yet."

John plans on changing that soon. He finds it ridiculous to know Nayoki for over a year and yet never had one glance at his face.

Johnathan: "You certain about that?"

Johns dark purple eyes squint in determination.

Nayoki chuckles for a second, then begins to rise.

Nayoki: "Hmhm. Of course I'm cer-"

Nayoki slightly gets startled by brushing up against John. Feeling his chest hair brush against his naked back surprised him. Enticed him even. Nayoki held back his gasp for he almost let it slip. John is 5.9 in height and Nayoki is 5.3 in height. For Nayoki, it felt like he was being towered over. John leans to Nayoki's right ear and whispers into it, making sure to brush his 5 o'clock shadow across Nayoki's elven ear.

Johnathan: "Then let's see if I can earn that."

John slowly wraps his hands on Nayoki's waist and smoothly rubs his hands over them.

Nayoki: "Hha!"

The ninja lets out a small gasp and uncontrollably arched back slightly, trying to hide his flustered excitement from the adventurous youth. John continues to feel over Nayoki, massaging his sides tenderly.

Johnathan: "Don't worry, Nayoki."

Johnathan move his right hand to Nayoki's right buttcheek and his left hand to his muscled abdomen, then begins caressing them both.

"I'm gonna treat you just right."

John puts a slow, very caring motion into his hands and begins to kiss Nayoki on his neck. This grants small, cute breaths from Nayoki here and there. The ninja is battling to keep his breaths hidden. He does not want to give himself completely to John, at least not that easily. Nayoki's hands are covering his crotch partially hiding his ever growing erection.

Nayoki: "Mh! Haah~. J-John...you-"

John transfers his left hand up to Nayoki's chest, then starts to lightly grope his right nipple.

"Aha-hnn."

Johnathan: "I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you."

John teases him and keeps caressing him. Bringing his right hand around the ninja's waist, he puts them into a hug. Leaving no space between them, grinding his groin ever so slightly between the ninja's buttcheeks. Nayoki lets out a very small moan. John then glides his right hand down to Nayoki's groin, ignoring his hands blocking it. He manages to replace his hand their instead, getting a good feel of Nayoki's 5 inch penis becoming erect. His 4 inch girth is no match for John's fingers wrapping around it.

"You're gonna have to speak up."

Nayoki has had enough of this teasing. He suddenly shoves his full body weight onto Johnathan, forcing him to move backwards.

"Whoa!"

Nayoki rushes them backwards into the tree that John was previously leaning on. Nayoki turns his whole body before colliding with the tree, breaking John's grasp on him.

"Gah!"

Nayoki then takes a hold of John's wrists and places them above his head, restraining him with his own hands.

Nayoki: "Hah...I'm done...with playing the victim, Johnathan."

John grins.

Johnathan: "The bet was your ass, Nayoki. Never said I had to take control."

Nayoki joins both of John's wrists together, freeing his right hand to do what he wishes with John. Nayoki plants his right hand in the middle of John's chest, slowly descending down toward his waist.

Nayoki: "You're having way too much fun with this, aren't you?"

John replies, still holding a playful grin.

Johnathan: "Ain't no crime in it."

Nayoki reaches the adventurous soul's waistcloth, wasting no time in untying it. The waistcloth slides off John's waist with ease. He then, wedges his fingers inside of John's black cropped pants and begins to slowly remove them.

"Somebody's eager, aren't they?"

Nayoki ignores him and continues to remove his bottomwear. Slowly, the pants glide over John's groin revealing his erect member underneath them. Nayoki's breath comes to a halt when he feels his partner's member. He certainly wasn't prepared for that. At last the pants fall to the ground, giving him a full view of John's member. A 7 inch penis with 4.5 inch of girth. It stands at the ready while Nayoki's stares it over. His fingertips rest on the underside of the head, holding the member in place as he studies it. Then Nayoki gently wraps his finger around the base of the shaft, gaining a moan out of John.

"Mhm. You got quite a touch there."

Again, Nayoki doesn't reply to him. Instead, he begins to stroke John's member at a slow and steady pace. His masked gaze hasn't even met John's own ever since Nayoki disrobed him. John starts to take small breaths. His heart is racing at Nayoki's gentle, soothing touch. He strokes John for about seven or eight strokes, his grip on John's wrists loosening over time.

"Haah...Nayoki.."

Nayoki snaps out of his trance the moment his name is called, stopping his stroking instantly. He meets John's gaze once more, John being completely flustered and grinning with surprise.

"Didn't think you'd be this into it. I lost ya for a bit there."

Nayoki looks back down at his hand. He's still wrapped around the tip of John's member, precum starting to slightly leak.

Nayoki: "You...you have an...impressive size."

He says trying not to sound too flabbergasted.

Johnathan: "Hehe, why thank you."

Nayoki finally lets go of his partner, letting his hands fall to his side. He then places his left hand on John's chest, still stroking his member at a steady pace.

Nayoki: "Ok..."

Johnathan: "Ready for the main course?"

Nayoki releases his partner's member, then grasp John's hands in a seductive motion.

Nayoki: "Yes...I am."

Nayoki pulls John from the tree, only to turn them around and switch their positions. John kicks away his pants while they're switching spots. The ninja leans on the tree with him front facing John, folding his arms with his hands resting on the outside of his biceps.

"I...I want you...to take me, Johnathan."

Johnathan: "Hmph."

John leans on the ninja, placing his right forearm above Nayoki's head to rest it on the tree. He brings his left hand up to his partner's chin, resting his thumb on the front and the index finger underneath.

"As you wish, Nayoki."

John kisses his partner's kitsune mask on the lips, gesturing that he'd kiss him for real. If Nayoki allowed it. This made Nayoki blush, but of course Johnathan cannot see this due to his mask.

Nayoki: "That was...that...was dumb and you know it."

Nayoki states with a somewhat shaken voice. John assumes that the kiss really threw him off guard. Good, that's what he wanted.

Johnathan: "Maybe. I'd do it again."

John puts his hands on Nayoki's shoulders and turns him around, pinning him against the tree. Nayoki is forced to place his hands close to his chest, making it his turn to be restrained yet again.

Nayoki: "Ha.."

John takes his middle and ring finger and sucks on them, lubricating them for the task ahead. After doing that, he reaches for the ninja's rear end yet again.

Johnathan: "But like you said, you're ready for the main course."

John's places both of his fingers on Nayoki's anal entrance, rubbing it gently. Nayoki slightly breaths at the soft touch of his partner. Again, John leans to Nayoki's left ear and whispers seductively into it.

"So let's get you truly ready."

Nayoki: "Aha!"

Nayoki releases a sudden gasp, as John's middle finger slips into him. His anus tightens around John's finger, trying to familiarize itself with it.

Johnathan: "Pretty tight..."

John begins his motion, fingering Nayoki slowly to get him used to the pace. In and out it goes, driving the ninja to pant and flinch uncontrollably. Nayoki's gasps of shock are riling up John, making his member twitch in excitement. John looks down at his work, saliva and juices are seeping out from the ninja's anus. He then looks over the ninja's shoulder, seeing that his erection is twitching just as much as he is. They're both mentally ready, but John feels like he needs a little bit more physical and vocal proof to be truly ready. John rests his head on Nayoki's left shoulder, sending his left hand down to the ninja's waist.

Nayoki: "Auh~ Hhnn...I said I was..mhm..done with the teasing!"

Nayoki struggles to keep his composure, which John can't understand as to why he's still trying to hold onto it. John reaches over the ninja's thigh, cupping his testicles in the process to fondle them.

Johnathan: "Won't be teasing for long."

In a split second, John slips his ring finger into Nayoki with no warning at all.

Nayoki: "Ahh! Hmm~! Johnathan…"

John rapidly hastens his fingering motion for a brief second, looking for a rise out of Nayoki. Sure enough, he got one.

"Ahhah~!"

That high moan and the ninja's back arching greatly was enough proof. He's ready. They're ready.

Johnathan: "Been holding that one in, huh?"

John slowly slides out his fingers, savoring watching the ninja slightly shivering from his small departure.

Nayoki: "Hhaa-aa~"

There's no doubt in John's mind that Nayoki's enjoying this. His left hand returns back to the ninja's waist. He reaches for his member, giving it a few strokes. Then lines it up to Nayoki's rear entrance, prompting Nayoki to hold his breath. John holds it there, not completely done with teasing the ninja. He's having way too much fun with it. He leans on the ninja yet again, his head resting on his shoulder once more.

Johnathan: "I want to hear you say it."

Nayoki lets out an annoyed grunt.

Nayoki: "Say what?"

Johnathan: "You know." John gives a smirk. Nayoki hates being teased, John knows this well.

Nayoki: "I already told you to take me."

Johnathan: "Well yeah, but it would be nice to hear you-"

Nayoki: "Shut up and fuck me already!"

Nayoki is almost out of patience. He wants this to happen badly, dragging it out will only make it worse. John raises his head off of his partner's shoulder. He honestly didn't expect that and decides to waste no more time. He presses the head of his shaft to the ninja's entrance.

Johnathan: "Fine."

He pierces the head past the ninja's entrance and enters his canal. The ninja's entire body flinches in shock of just the tip.

Nayoki: "Nngh!"

The tip was more than he was ready for. John still remember that this is his first time, so he doesn't plan on being rough. Not THAT rough, anyway. He lets the ninja get used to the feeling before entering further. Nayoki is taking quiet breaths, but not complaining.

Johnathan: "You wanted this, after all."

John pushes forward his member with care, guiding himself with his thumb. Nayoki writhes over this new feeling. A mix of pain and ecstasy is flowing through him. All of his advanced training in Ninjutsu couldn't have, and did not, train him for anything like this.

"It might hurt a little at first."

He slides his shaft inside him just a little bit more, resting his right arm on the tree above his head so that he may observe his work and grant him a bit more sturdiness. Nayoki is still silent in all of this, but his grunts give away that he definitely feels it.

"But I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

John finally hilts his partner, having his full 7 inch member inside him. The ninja's anus tightly grips John's member, giving no room for movement. He pauses to let the ninja breath for a moment. Nayoki is leaning on the tree, being heavily dependent on it as his knees start to buckle. John sees this and takes action, wrapping his left arm around Nayoki's abdomen and slightly bending his knees to keep the ninja from falling.

"Hey hey whoa, easy."

Nayoki clutches his left hand into a fist on the tree and his right on John's arm that's around him.

Nayoki: "Hah...hah…hah…"

The ninja struggles to regain himself. John holds them steady as best as he can. He's beginning to believe he'd overdone it.

Johnathan: "Take deep breaths."

Nayoki follows his instructions. Taking breath after breath, Nayoki gains back control of himself. John doesn't move a muscle, not wanting to interrupt his partner's recovery.

Nayoki: "Hah...haaaa...hooo…"

Nayoki's stability returns, prompting John to straighten his legs. His left arm remains wrapped around the ninja's abdomen to insure his security. Nayoki also keeps his right hand on John's arm.

Johnathan: "Better now?"

Nayoki doesn't respond immediately. Instead, he slides his left hand across John's cheek.

Nayoki: "Don't...stop."

Johnathan is more than obligated to fulfill this request. He removes his left hand and returns it back to Nayoki's hip. He starts to pull himself out, pausing at the tip.

"Hooh.."

Johnathan: "Mmh. As you wish."

He begins his thrusts, starting with a slow pace at first. He does want the ninja to enjoy himself.

Nayoki: "Haaa-Mmh!"

The ninja returns his left hand back to the tree for support. In and out John goes, bringing more pleasure as the seconds pass. John can't help but stare at his work. The ninja's arch back and cute moans as he takes him drives John to go even further. Having his head hanging low, John grows lustful as he watches his member exit out and enter back into Nayoki.

"Mmmph~ Faster…"

Johnathan gradually quickens his thrusts, setting himself to a moderate rhythm. The two both moan, entwined with one another. John has discarded his means to be quiet, while Nayoki is almost to that point. Still, the ninja's moans are music to John's ears.

Johnathan: "Haah...fffuck."

He's now gliding his shaft into the ninja, making the sweat bounce off the two of them. John grinds against Nayoki's ripe behind, driving the ninja to finally forfeit his goal of silence.

Nayoki: "Hah! Ah. Ah! Auh! Yes~"

His eyes roll to the back of his head in full ecstasy, although the mask prevents that from being seen. John rests his temple on Nayoki's left shoulder while he plows into him. The ninja's fluids run rampant on John's meaty piece, splashing his rear with every inch of himself.

Johnathan: "Ngh! Fuck yeah…"

John picks his head up to place his chin on his partner's shoulder. Nayoki is too immersed to acknowledge him. He can see the ninja's member twitching every three seconds, leaking precum from the tip. John squeezes tight on his partner's ass, feeling his tender flesh mold into his hand.

Nayoki: "Ohh~"

He then kisses the ninja on his neck affectionately. He repeats this action a couple of more times before whispering in his ear.

Johnathan: "Ah damn, I can't get enough of you."

Johnathan wraps his arms around his partner's waist, embracing him in sexual pleasure. Hearing his balls collide against the ninja's cheeks only drives him to go faster. The smalls audible plaps being heard turn into loud claps as John picks up his speed.

Nayoki: "Johnathan~!"

Nayoki is standing on his toes by now. His head races with arousement, making his member stand straight at attention. John pumps into his partner a few more times before slamming into home hard.

"OOOH! Mmmhmm~!"

Nayoki clutches his fists close to his chest, letting his rest of his upper body lay on the tree.

Johnathan: "Unff! Nnngh…"

John stays hilted in Nayoki, soaking in the warmth around his member. He's close. They both are. However, John wants a different perspective before the end comes sooner than expected. He grips the base of his shaft with his right hand and slowly begins to pull out of the ninja.

Nayoki: "Oohohoo spirits…"

Both of these souls love the tingling sensation as John fully removes his shaft from Nayoki's hole, letting his member hotdog the ninja. John looks over his shaft. His veins are visible and his partner's fluids, along with his precum, cover him from tip to base. A few seconds past when the ninja becomes upset with John's departure.

"Hah...why...did you stop?"

Johnathan: "Hehe, trust me."

John grabs his partner's shoulders and quickly flips him around, making them face each other.

Nayoki: "Guh!"

The ninja was unprepared for this and keeps his hands close to his chest. Then, John glides his hands down to Nayoki's hips prompting the ninja to raise his arms above his head.

"Hnn.."

Johnathan: "We're not done just yet."

Suddenly, John grips the backside of Nayoki's thighs and hoist him up from the ground.

Nayoki: "What!?"

The ninja is completely off the ground now, with literally only the tree to lean on. In a slight panic, he grips his partner's shoulders to gain support.

"What are you doing!? Put me down!"

The ninja feels way too vulnerable, as if he wasn't a few seconds ago.

Johnathan: "Now hang on just one second."

With Nayoki still having support from the tree, John lines up his member to Nayoki's entrance. "Just gotta…"

Nayoki: "Just gotta wha-"

Nayoki's words are interrupted by John returning back inside him with ease. The pleasure of sex return him back to a state of pure bliss.

"Ahhuh~"

Nayoki's hands cup John's shoulders as he nuzzles his head into John.

Johnathan: "Much better, right?"

He gently pins the ninja close to the tree, compacting their space between them. Following that, he grinds against the ninja slowly while staying hilted inside him. This leads Nayoki to wraps his legs around John.

Nayoki: "Mmhm~"

John sees that as genuine confirmation and begins his movements. His thrusts stay a bit faster than his previous steady, moderate pace. The two souls join together as one, rubbing against each in perfect sync engulfed by their lustful cravings. Nayoki's member is sandwiched against the two of them, getting massaged with every thrust from John.

"Hah! Mmmh~! Johnathan~"

John knows what that means with no further context needed.

Johnathan: "Auh shit...I'm close too."

He quickens his thrusts even further, feeling his ever growing orgasm get closer and closer. Nayoki removes his hands to reach under his partner's shoulders, just to cup them from the back in a tight hug. This prompts John to move his hands to Nayoki's ass, getting a nice squeeze while he's at it. The ninja keeps his head nuzzled into John, moaning aloud in unison with John's sloppy claps emitting from his pelvic thrusts. His thrust grow stronger, their climax ever so close to seeing the moonlight of the night.

Nayoki: "Ooohmmff! Yes Johnathan!~"

In a hurry, Nayoki leads his right hand from his partner's shoulder to the back of his head. He picks up his own head, planting it where his left hand is. Keeping John's head in place, he grooms his buzz cut hair soothingly.

Johnathan: "Nayoki...Nayoki I'm gonna-"

John's member began to throb, his orgasm hanging on the edge. He leans back just a little to create a small gap between the two of them, then grips Nayoki's member with his left hand. Jerking it slightly, he feels Nayoki throb as well. A few more thrusts should bring them.

Nayoki: "Yes, Johnathan. Bring me!"

Nayoki leans in to whisper into John's ear.

"Cum in me.~"

Something breaks in John's conscious immediately after hearing those soft, commanding words. As if he had no choice but to do as he was told.

Johnathan: "HhAAH!"

In an instant, John's member throbbed erratically as string after string jetted into the ninja. Shutting his eyes hard, he lets out all of his pent up list into Nayoki. This, along with John's hand wrapped around the ninja's member, brought Nayoki to his own orgasm.

Nayoki: "AAHH!~"

Nayoki semen shoots straight up, painting both of their chests and John's hand with it. Nayoki's legs tighten around John, trying to milk every inch from him.

Johnathan: "Hhaaa! Haaa…"

Nayoki: "Mmmff! Aauh!~"

The two souls continue releasing their loads, marking each other as theirs. John paints his partner's insides white as Nayoki uses them both as his canvas. The two fully embrace each shockwave of their orgasms, shuddering at each pulse of seed that escapes. After a few more seconds, their orgasms subside. The two softly butt heads, taking this moment to catch their breaths. John takes a deep breath before opening his eyes. He lets go of Nayoki's member slowly, watching his sticky substance linger. His hand, alongside his chest, has been marked with Nayoki's cum. Turning his eyes towards Nayoki, he'd forgotten that his mask was still on. Seeing this, John starts.

Johnathan: "Ha...So...have I earned my-"

Before John could finish, Nayoki lifts his mask to lip level. His lips lock with John's before he even has time to react. His soft, smooth lips knick a taste of John. Nayoki pulls himself away for a brief moment leaving the two souls panting for air.

Nayoki: "Ha...ha...kissing first. No mask...another day." Nayoki begins to loosen his legs from John, keeping then wrapped around him lazily now. His support is still on the tree. He lifts his left arm to rest on his partner's shoulder. John slowly grows a grin full of glee across his face as he plants his cum covered hand on the tree.

Johnathan: "So what I'm hearing is that I've earned it?" Nayoki lets a smile comes across his revealed mouth, which gets John to become happier by the ninja's response.

Nayoki: "Will this answer you?"

Nayoki goes to kiss him and John readily accepts it. Their lips connected once more, tasting each other's saliva. A few seconds past and they pull away again. John takes his right hand to cup the back of Nayoki's neck, intent on kissing him yet again.

Johnathan: "I'll take that as a yes."

The ninja is more than willing to lock lips again. They entwined once more, savoring the taste of one another as the moonlight shines upon them in the dark forest.

This story has been etched into the very fibers of history.


End file.
